Sleepover Shadows Perverted Style
by ShadowStalker2008
Summary: Kagome is throwing a sleepover and some guests come.. I wonder what trouble they might get into? R&R please!
1. Spin the Bottle & Truth or Dare

Shadow: I am bored so I am writing a new story....  
  
Death: Wow.... This is a first... it really is!  
  
Shadow: And to all my fans... if I have any, I am now off of punishment!!! YAY!  
  
Death: *nods her head* Yep! So that means me too!  
  
Shadow: Anyway back to my story.  
  
Death: Disclaimer: Shadow does not own Inuyasha, so don't believe anything she says is she says she does  
  
Shadow: I am engaged to Sesshomaru though!!!  
  
Death: That also is a lie....  
  
Sesshomaru: WTF! Am I doing here....  
  
Death: Hi Sesshy baby!!  
  
Shadow: **is silent**  
  
Sesshomaru: **stabs Death**  
  
Shadow: Well on to the story!  
  
************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sleep Over Shadow's Perverted Style!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Welcome to my sleep over!  
  
Inuyasha: Umm... right.... **stares at all the giggly girls** Hi  
  
Girls: Hello, Inuyasha!!!  
  
Kagome: **groans** Anyway I see you brought.... Miroku, Sango, Kouga.... And SESSHOMARU!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga and Sesshomaru made me bring them....  
  
Kagome: Right.... Anyway... Lets wait for the rest of the guests.  
  
**a silent 5 minutes while Kagome's giggly friends stare at Sesshomaru**  
  
Kagome: That must be them!!!!  
  
**few minutes later**  
  
Hiei: Hullo, Girls.  
  
Girls: Hi!  
  
Ayame: He is cute!  
  
Sonya: I called him!  
  
Ayame: Wait! When did that happen?!?!!  
  
Sonya: Just now! **gets up to go sit by Hiei**  
  
Kagome: Ok lets play Spin the Bottle!  
  
Inuyasha: Alrighty then... **takes the bottle and waits for people to get in a circle**  
  
Sesshomaru: Spin it already!  
  
Inuyasha: **spins the bottle and turns red when it lands on Sesshomaru** REDUE!!  
  
Kagome: No Inuyasha you HAVE to kiss him... hehehehe!  
  
Inuyasha: New game!!!  
  
Miroku: Just do it... Because I want some action!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!!! **kisses Sesshomaru and turns away**  
  
Sesshomaru: I feel so loved now!!  
  
Kagome: It's alright Inuyasha! Ok it is my turn!! **spins the bottle and heaves a sigh when it lands on Kouga**  
  
Ayame: Awww.... I wanted him!  
  
Kouga: 2 girls fighting over me!!! This night is incredible!  
  
Kagome: **stares at Kouga and kisses him.... Kouga wraps his arms around her and kisses her intently**  
  
Shadow: **walks in** Had to put myself in this story!!!! Wh00t MY TURN!!!  
  
Sesshomru: Please not me.... Please not me....  
  
Death: Im here too!!! **stares at Sesshomaru** Ooh cute!!  
  
Shadow: **spins the bottle and watches it go round and around and around until lands on Hiei** SCORE!!  
  
Hiei: Hehehe!!! **hears the doorbell ring right when they were about to kiss** Damn!  
  
**Everybody but Shadow and Hiei get up to see who it is**  
  
Kagome: Kuwabara and Vash... What are you guys doing here??  
  
Vash: Heard there was a party so here we are!  
  
Kagome: Ok... Come on in.. We are in the basement  
  
**When they return to the basement they find Shadow and Hiei making out with each other**  
  
Sesshomaru: Someone get a camera!!!  
  
Kagome: Got it right here!!! **takes a picture of it**  
  
Hiei: What the hell was that! **looks at everyone and the digital camera in Kagome's hand*  
  
Shadow: **blushes and sits all the way across the room from Hiei**  
  
Hiei: Umm... as you see we already did her turn....  
  
**all the guys gather around Hiei and congratulate him for making out**  
  
Kagome: **stares at Inuyasha staring at her with a smirk on his face** Umm... Let me get some more refreshments... Go on without me.  
  
**They continue playing the game not knowing Inuyasha is also missing**  
  
Sango: **grabs the bottle and spins it** Yay!! **watches it land on Inuyasha's empty spot**  
  
Death: Where is Inuyasha... **looks around** And I don't see Kagome!!  
  
Sesshomaru: **smirks** Seems like little brother is finally claiming something.  
  
Kouga: WHAT!! **runs out of the basement**  
  
**everyone follows Kouga up the straes and they hear movement in Kagome's room.**  
  
Hiei: **gets out his camera** Sweet sweet payback! **glances at Shadow and turns away**  
  
Shadow: **nods** ..... They are worse than us...  
  
Ayame: **opens the door cautiously** OMG!!!  
  
**Inuyasha is on top of Kagome kissing her neck as she is twiddling with his hair. Inuyasha is moving his hands up and down her body**  
  
Hiei: Oh, yes.... Much worse that us! **takes a picture**  
  
Kagome: **looks up and screams** HIEI GIVE ME THE CAMERA NOW!!! **runs toward him**  
  
Shadow: **steps in front of Kagome** Your going to have to go through me first!  
  
Kagome: **turns ten shades of red** Well back to the basement!  
  
Sonya: And I was just getting good!  
  
Kuwabara: **looks shyly at Sonya**  
  
Sonya: I know I am pretty but do you have to stare!  
  
Kuwabara: I wasn't staring at you.... You have something in your hair!!!  
  
Sonya: Hmph!! **walks grumpily back to the basement**  
  
Kagome: Anway.. LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!  
  
Kouga: Ooh! Me first!!  
  
Kagome: Ok, go!  
  
Kouga: Hmm... Let's see.... Sango Truth or Dare!  
  
Sango: Dare me!!!  
  
Kouga: Ok... **mischievous smile** I dare you too... Kiss Miroku  
  
Miroku: Oh yea!!!  
  
Sango: **blushes while looks intently at Miroku** Here goes nothing!  
  
**everyone watches as Sango kisses Miroku**  
  
Miroku: **gropes her butt**  
  
Sango: Hentai!!! **slaps him**  
  
Miroku: **falls to the ground unconscious**  
  
Sango: Anyway my turn... umm Death Truth or Dare!  
  
Death: Dare!!!  
  
Sango: I dare you too moon then fart into Miroku's face when he wakes up!  
  
Death: Done! **moons Miroku and waits for him to wake up**  
  
Miroku: Ugh... I have such a headache! **looks up and gazes into a beautiful sight** Oh yea!  
  
Death: **farts in his face when he touches her bare butt and hears a thud** All done!!  
  
**everyone starts laughing but then stops when they smell something**  
  
Everyone: DEATH!!!  
  
Death: **grins** I had a bean burrito for lunch today!  
  
**everyone runs out leaving Miroku down there**  
  
Kagome: Ok now Death go!  
  
Death: Okkk... Kuwabara Truth or Dare!  
  
Kuwabara: Truth!  
  
Death: The dreaded truth! Ok, what girl do you like best here?  
  
Kuwabara: **coughs**Sonya**coughs**  
  
Death: What was that speak a little louder!  
  
Kuwabara: SONYA!!  
  
Sonya: **stares at him blankly** Do you really....  
  
Kuwabara: Yes...  
  
Sonya: I like you too.... **walks up to him and hugs him**  
  
Kuwabara: **awkwardly wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek**  
  
Sesshomaru: **clears his throat** Yes, as you see I have no one.... **sniffs**  
  
**everyone stares at him sadly**  
  
Ayame: Ok stop with the mushy stuff.... And go!  
  
Kuwabara: Ok... Ayame Truth or Dare?  
  
Ayame: Dare  
  
Kuwabara: I dare you too.... give Sesshomaru a lap dance  
  
Sesshomaru: **gazes thoughtfully at Ayame** This just might be a good night!  
  
Ayame: Fine what ever! **gets up and sits in his lap and starts grinding him... turns around and starts dancing**  
  
**everyone watches this with excitement**  
  
Inuyasha: Ooh how cute..  
  
Kagome: Ok now next person!  
  
Ayame: Hiei Truth or Dare  
  
Hiei: Dare!  
  
Ayame: **gazes at Shadow smiling** I dare you to take Shadow upstairs!  
  
Shadow: **looks at Hiei**  
  
Hiei: Ok.... **grabs Shadow and takes her to Kagome's room and locks the door**  
  
Sonya: ..... Lets follow!  
  
**everyone head upstairs when they hear a bed creaking in Kagome's room**  
  
Kagome: Please don't tell me they are doing that in my room!  
  
Inuyasha: Umm... Kagome... Where are your parents and little brother...  
  
Kagome: Oh they went to my grandma's house!  
  
Miroku: Do they even know of this party...  
  
Vash: Let's call them to find out!  
  
Kagome: NO!! They don't know...  
  
**everybody starts to laugh when they hear a moan**  
  
=Inside the room=  
  
Shadow: **starts moaning while trying hard not to laugh**  
  
Hiei: **covers her mouth** Sshh!! Nice plan though!  
  
Shadow: Thankyou... When should we tell them nothing is going on..  
  
Hiei: Soon... Now make some noises.... **grunts**  
  
=Outside the room=  
  
**listens to all the noises**  
  
Kagome: Maybe we should tell them to cool it off...  
  
Sonya: I think it is romantic...  
  
Sesshomaru: You think anything is romantic  
  
Sonya: No I don't! Kuwabara help me please!  
  
************************************************************** *********************  
  
Death: Yay!!!! Such a long story!  
  
Shadow: Ok if I get atleast 5 reviews I will update!  
  
Death: Well review.... So we will update!  
  
Shadow: I would've added more but it is 2 in the morning and I'm sleepy!  
  
Death: Ok, well review... and tell me what else we should do... and I just might add you in!!!  
  
Shadow: What do you mean by I... I'm the one writing the story... Anyway good night!!! 


	2. More Truth or Dare

Shadow: Wh00t me is sick, so I am updating now....  
  
Death: I wonder why one reviewer called it corny and the rest said it was funny.... But then again that person said continue  
  
Shadow: Mmhmm. Anyway I am updating now... so rejoice because here comes chapter 2!  
  
************************************************************** *************************  
  
Kuwabara: Well. you do have a way for saying everything is romantic...  
  
Sonya: I thought you was on my side... *sniff*  
  
Kuwabara: I am sorry....  
  
*Everyone stares at them*.  
  
Kagome: And I thought me and Inuyasha had problems.  
  
Inuyasha: We don't have problems...  
  
Kagome: Oh yea you're the one with the problems.  
  
*Everyone continues listening to the noises in the room*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA KNOCK DOWN THAT DOOR!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.... I will be happy too  
  
*Inuyasha charges at the door knocking it down*.  
  
Shadow: Hullo every one...* snickers*  
  
Hiei: Yeah Hi...  
  
Kagome: You mean I ruined my door and you two are sitting there laughing  
  
Miroku: I think that's what they are doing... nods  
  
Kagome: *stares evilly at Miroku*... I wasn't asking you.  
  
Sango: Well some one is snappy today.  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry....  
  
Sonya: Whatever... let's go back to play Truth or Dare...  
  
*Everybody goes back to the basement to play.*  
  
Sonya: So who turn is it...  
  
Hiei: It's mine!  
  
Vash: *stares at Hiei silently*.  
  
Hiei: I know I'm good looking but do you have to stare!  
  
Vash: Mhmm... starts to act gay. Yea honey you are fineee... Wish I got to you first  
  
Hiei: *scoots away from Vash.* Now that's just damn scary!  
  
Vash: Oh yea Honey I scare you don't I, how about you sent in poppa's lap.  
  
Hiei: I'm just going to sit here... and Sesshomaru Truth or Dare.  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare!  
  
Hiei: I dare you to sit in Vash's lap!  
  
Sesshomaru: *Stares at the now silent Vash who had turned pale*. God damnit! Why can't it be a girl!  
  
Hiei: Because I said so!  
  
Vash: Go for Consequences!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ok what are the consequences?  
  
Hiei: To makeout with Inuyasha. *Snickers*  
  
Kagome: I would hate to be you Sesshomaru!  
  
*Everyone starts laughing except Sesshomaru, Vash, and Inuyasha.*  
  
Inuyasha: I don't find this very funny!  
  
Sesshomaru:* walks over to Vash and sits in his lap for a second then gets up*  
  
Vash: I feel so violated!  
  
Inuyasha: Glad it wasn't me!  
  
Kagome: Man. You should've sat there longer  
  
Sesshomaru: Casts Kagome a very evil glare,  
  
Kagome: But, I glad you didn't... *giggles nervously.*  
  
Sesshomaru: Ok Vash, Truth or Dare!  
  
Vash: Dare!  
  
Sesshomaru: I dare you to go outside and sing I'm A Barbie girl!  
  
Vash: That's just harsh....  
  
Shadow: Hehe.... *puts some makeup and and a blonde wig on Vash*  
  
Vash: Grrr.... *walks silently outside and starts singing*  
  
*Passerby's quietly stare at him singing*  
  
Little Girl: Mommy why is that guy singing that song...  
  
Mommy: I don't know, but walk faster!  
  
Little Girl: But, he is a good singer!  
  
Mommy: Ok...  
  
Little Girl: MOMMY! You hear that he said undress me anywhere!  
  
Mommy: *grabs the girl and starts running*  
  
Vash: Oh oh oh, YEA!! All done....  
  
TV Reporter: And here is the end of the story of the gay guy singing I'm A Barbie girl on a street corner. Let's get some questions answered!  
  
Vash: *stares at the TV Reporter*  
  
TV Reporter: So.... Gay guy.... Why are you singing this.... Song?  
  
Vash: It was a dare.... And I gotta go.... *runs to Kagome's House*  
  
Kagome: Vash.. look you were on TV!  
  
Vash: I know..... Can we not play this game no more?  
  
Kagome: I don't know....  
  
************************************************************** **********************  
  
Shadow: Wh00t 15 reviews!!!  
  
Death: YAY!!!!  
  
Shadow: Ok so if they stop playing the games what should they play?  
  
Death: R&R and I am counting on 20 reviews for next chapter answering that question!!  
  
Shadow: And if you answer you might be able to be in the story.... But I might bring Kikyo and Naraku in next chapter...  
  
Death: Well see you later! 


	3. Man Hunt and Fights

Shadow: I am updating because my friend was threatening me with hugs....  
  
Death: Yes she was... *shudders*  
  
Brittany: HOOGLE ME!! O.O  
  
Shadow: *shudders* Well.. CHAPTER 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: After a very long long discussion... We have decided to playyyy  
  
*Intake of breath*  
  
Kagome: MAN HUNT!  
  
Inuyasha: So who is it..  
  
Kagome: Ok... umm... Lets play... Rock, Paper, Scissors!  
  
*After 5mins of playing rock, paper, scissors they finally find the person who is it*  
  
*Door bell rings*  
  
Kagome: Umm... I'll get that...  
  
Amber: HIII!!! *jumps up and down enthusiastically* OMG SESSHOMARU IS THAT YOU!  
  
Brittany: *pulls on the leash attached to Amber's collar* Calm down girl...  
  
Amber: But Brittany! It's Sesshomaru!!! *gets starry eyed* He is so sexy!  
  
Sesshomaru: Umm.. Thankyou... I guess.. *stares at the girl who has messed up hair and wearing little children's clothes*  
  
Brittany: Hullo, Sesshomaru. I am sorry for my friend's behavior. You now know why I keep this leash on her.  
  
Naraku: Brittany.... MY LOVE... I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!  
  
Brittany: Umm... Do I know you?  
  
Naraku: I know you! *winks*  
  
Brittany: *blushes* Umm.. Thanks I think...  
  
Shadow: Yea... Hi Brittany! You got my message!  
  
Brittany: Sure did... Maybe I shouldn't have bought Amber...  
  
Amber: But Brittany! O.o... I'm such a good little girl!  
  
Brittany: Righttt....  
  
Kagome: Ok let's play man hunt now!  
  
Amber: OMG I LOVE THAT GAME! WHO IS IT!?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: I am... *ears flatten down*  
  
Vash: Umm... The new girl is scaring me... so I'll just leave.. yea I will! *jumps up and runs out*  
  
Amber: BYE VASH I HOPE YOU GET AWAY FROM THE NEW GIRL!!!  
  
*everyone stares at Amber*  
  
Kagome: Ok... now time to play.. *turns out the lights* Inuyasha! Start counting!  
  
Inuyasha: 1.. 2... 3... 4... 5...... umm.. 100! I'm coming!  
  
*lots of commotion until you here a thud*  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!!  
  
Miroku: Can I help it. You have such a lovely body Sango! And it's the truth.  
  
Sango: Hmph! *stomps away*  
  
Inuyasha: HA! I got someone! *feels the person up and down* Umm.. is that a rope?  
  
Kouga: I don't think so Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: It's hard.... Feels more like a snake!  
  
Kagome: Uhhh.. right *turns on the lights* INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! I AM DISEASED! *jumps up and down* GOD SOMEONE CALL 911 THERE IS WHITE STUFF ON MY HAND!  
  
Kouga: That's what you get for rubbing the 'snake'  
  
Kagome: HAHAHAA!! Inuyasha... Wash you hands!  
  
Sonya: That's interesting... makes you think differently of him now.  
  
Kuwabara: It really does...  
  
Amber: *stares at Kuwabara* I HATE YOU!!! *jumps on him* ARRG! DIE!!!  
  
Sonya: Get the heck off of him... NOW!  
  
Amber: And you for liking him.. HE IS SO UGLY!  
  
Brittany: Umm.... Amber... Come here please..  
  
Amber: Yes master?  
  
Brittany: *stuffs a pill down Amber's throat*  
  
Amber: But.. master.... *falls to the ground*  
  
Brittany: That should take care of her for a few hours...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, do you feel better now?  
  
Naraku: Hello Brittany...  
  
Brittany: Uhh... hi...  
  
Inuyasha: Yea I'm alright.... *stares at Naraku* Stalker...  
  
Naraku: What was that Inuyasha.. I didn't here you!  
  
Inuyasha: STALKER!  
  
Naraku: So you are mad that my girl is better looking that yours...  
  
Brittany: Butt...  
  
Inuyasha: Shutup WENCH! And let the men talk...  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!! *thud* Men....  
  
Brittany: *steps on Inuyasha's head* Anyway, Naraku when did I become your girl?  
  
Naraku: Since I laid eyes on your beautiful features!  
  
Kouga: I've said all that stuff to Kagome.. AND SHE STILL CHOOSE THAT MUTT OVER ME!  
  
Inuyasha: When I get up... Your going to regret saying that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: All done! I wanted to get done by March 1 so I ended it here...  
  
Death: Well review... With more suggestions...  
  
Shadow: And tell me what you think should happen to Amber... And for the person who asked to be in my story I will see if I can put you in. I was kinda threatened to put my friends in there.... Yea  
  
Death: Better not show this chapter to Amber...  
  
Shadow: Yes I know.... Well review! And I will update soon! 


	4. Sluts Attack

Shadow: Hello people. Well... I'm suppose to be studying but I'm currently bothering my friend's boyfriend, which is fun   
  
Death: She encourages it.... Ok well 51 reviews... wow...  
  
Shadow: Never knew this story was so liked...  
  
Death: Ok well here is Chapter 4!!!!  
  
======================Sluts Attack============================  
  
Kagome: -Blushes- Well Kouga, you see I liked you but didn't love you.  
  
Inuyasha: YOU LIKED HIM!!!! I'm going to kill you when I get up Kouga!  
  
Kagome: Will you let me finish? Anyway, I was in love with Inuyasha soo I only considered you a friend  
  
Kouga: -Stares at Kagome- It is alright I have.... Ayame!  
  
Ayame: Someone say my name?  
  
Sesshoumaru: SHE WAS MINE BASTARD!  
  
Ayame: Now I know I missed something....  
  
Kouga: No she is mine! Look we even have....  
  
-Doorbell rings-  
  
Kagome: COMING!!!  
  
-Kagome opens the door and is knocked down by Rin!-  
  
Rin: SESSHOUMARU!!! I've been looking for you!  
  
Sesshy: Um... Hello Rin... So glad to see you..  
  
Kagome: Hi Rin! How are you?  
  
Rin: I am fine.... So what's going on here  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing much... Just looking for more games to play....  
  
Rin: I know! I know.... How about ummm.... Marco Polo?  
  
Kagome: Umm... that's a kiddy game...  
  
Rin: Fine, how about.... Ummm....  
  
Kagome: Do ya'll just want to play truth or dare again until we come up with better games?  
  
Everyone: Sure...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ok Rin truth or dar....  
  
-Doorbell rings again-  
  
Kagome: -Sighs- COMING!!!  
  
-Kagome opens the door and in walks the gruesome threesome, commonly known as Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna-  
  
Kagome: May I help you?  
  
Kikyo: You can help us by letting us in.  
  
Kagome: Sure, sure come on in!  
  
Kagura: Sesshoumaru.. is that you? HEY YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SICK!  
  
Sesshomaru: Woman, do not take that tone of voice with me... ILL BITCH SLAP YOU!  
  
Kanna: -Stares at Sesshomaru- Look into my eyes and become mine....  
  
Sesshomaru: -Bitch slaps Kanna- Damn psycho.  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha –tries to purr- I didn't know you were going to be here... how about you me, the couch, my house.  
  
Inuyasha: Hell no slut!  
  
Kikyo: What did you call me?  
  
Inuyasha: Do I have to spell it out? S-L-U-T... SLUT!  
  
Kikyo: Naraku! Are you going to let him get away with that?  
  
Naraku: Kikyo, I'm busy with this Goddess over here...  
  
Kikyo: Hmph! That's the last time you get in bed with me...  
  
Brittany: WHAT!!! You slept with this slut?  
  
Naraku: Brittany it was only onceeee  
  
Kikyo: No it wasn't... it was more like 100s of times. He likes my body... and I'm afraid to say you hardly have one.  
  
Brittany: -Gets up and tackles Kikyo- DON'T YOU EVER INSULT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! –throws Kikyo and Kanna and Kagura out of the house-  
  
-Everyone stares at her before cheering-  
  
Amber: -pops out of no where- What's going on? –stares into space waiting for an answer-  
  
Kagome: Brittany just kicked Kikyo's ass, and you missed it!  
  
=====================To Be Continued=============================  
  
Shadow: Well there is Chapter 4.  
  
Death: Hope you enjoy!  
  
Shadow: Poll: What games should they play now? And are you currently still interested in this story?  
  
Death: Sorry for the short chapter. I have to study....  
  
Shadow: Please review and send in your comments!  
  
Death: BYE BYE FOR NOW!!! 


	5. When Games Go Wrong

Shadow: My friend is so damn lazy...

Death: She is very very lazy....

Shadow: Well I guess here is Chapter 5

Death: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters!!!!

=======================When Games Go Wrong==========================

Amber: I miss everything...

Brittany: It's alright, you didn't miss that much.

Inuyasha: You just missed Brittany being stalked by Naraku!!!

Amber: -stares at Naraku- You dare stalk her!! DIE!!

Brittany: Amber, down!!

Amber: But he is going to rape you!!

Naraku: -slips away-

Kagome: Ok.... Now let's play....

-intake of breath-

Inuyasha: SPIN THE BOTTLE!

Everyone: Not again!!

Inuyasha: Feh.. don't know what your missing.

Kagome: Lets play....

Amber: TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Everyone: I guess that'll do!!

-5 minutes into the game-

Sango: Hentai!!! I will not do that!!

Miroku: But where only going in the closet!!

Sango: -eye twitches- Ok Miroku we'll go in the closet..

Miroku: -jumps excitedly- REALLY!! What a dream come true!

Everybody: -Watches Miokru drag Sango into the closet-

Hiei: What da fuck, just happened?

Shadow: I think Sango has finally lost her mind.

Kagome: Can't you see there love?

Everyone: No.

-Everyone turns to look at the closet when they hear a scream-

Inside Closet: NOOO! SANGO DON'T DO THAT!!! I WANT TO HAVE A CHILD!!! AAHHH!!!

-Miroku comes running out the closet-

Sango: It's not going to hurt!!! -has a smile on her face-

Everyone: -turns to look at Kagome- Told ya so!

Kagome: Okk... Who turn wass... -doorbell rings-

Mystery Person: HULLO ANYONE HOME!!! I FORGOT THE MONEY!!

Kagome: OH NO ITS....

Inuyasha: Your mom?

Kagome: No..... ITS!!!

========================End of chapter!!!===========================

Shadow: Muwahaha!!! I'm ending it there!!!!

Death: That's wrong....

Shadow: I know....

Death: I like it!!!

Shadow: Well since I haven't updated in a while, and since Death likes the idea of me ending it here, I'm going to write some more!!

Death: YAY!! I mean WHAT?

================================Chapter Continued==========================

Kagome: Well, before I was rudely interrupted.. IT'S Eri!!!

Inuyasha: Is she hot?

Kagome: -eye twitches- I don't know why don't you answer the door and find out!

Inuyasha: I think I will.

-opening of the door a loud shreak a screaming girl asking for Kagome and a girl squealing because she thinks Kagome just got laid-

Inuyasha: Oi, bitch shutup!

Eri: So you're the abusive, no good, cheating boyfriend Kagome has told us about.

Inuyasha: I am not any of those things you just called me. In fact me and her are in love. And she is having my pup.

Eri: -mouth opens- OMG KAGOME!! YOUR PREGNANT!!!

-Everyone stares at Kagome-

Kagome: -sweat drops- I am not pregnant.

-Eri: runs downstairs- Kagome I thought you were going to wait until you got married!!!

Kagome: I am not pregnant...

Inuyasha: -coughs- Eri, I was only kidding.

Eri: -walks up to Inuyasha and smacks him- Kagome doesn't deserve you! KAGOME!! What happened to Hojo, he is such a nice guy!

Hojo: Someone call me?

Kagome: Hello, Hojo. Ummm how the hell did you get into my house?

Hojo: The door was opened

Amber: Damn freaky stalker.

Hojo: You shall never call me that again... eye twitches

Amber: STALKER! STAl-

Hojo: a-ttacks Amber- DIE!! You little evil demon!!!

Grandpa: Someone say something about a demon? -pulls out his scrolls-

Kagome: Go back to sleep...

Shadow: o.O

Sango: This is scary...

-Everyone turns to watch Hojo attack Amber-

Inuyasha: Where is the popcorn?

Kagome: Upstairs! -watches Amber bite Hojo's ear-

Sango: I never knew you could do that!

Hojo: -starts screaming and runs out of the house- I'M GOING TO TELL MY MOMMY!!

-Everyone watches him run out-

Amber: Wimp...

Kagome: Soo....

Brittany: Hey what happened to Kuwabara and that girl.... What was her name?

Shadow: Sonya?

Brittany: Yeah, that bitch!

Kagome: They went home...

Inuyasha: Really?

Sesshourmaru: Using my demon powers I already knew they went home.

Inuyasha: Then why didn't you just say that from the beginning?

Sesshourmaru: I didn't feel like it!

Inuyasha: You just didn't know.

Miroku: So.... Shall we play the game?

Kagome: Ok!!! Let's play the game!!!

Inuyasha: Sesshourmaru, Truth or Dare?

Sesshourmaru: Dare!!!

Inuyasha: I dare you to take Shadow to the closet for 10 minutes

Hiei: Say what??!?!!

Inuyasha: I meant take AMBER to the closet for 10 minutes

Sesshourmaru: Fine I will... baka..

Amber: This is a dream come true! -gets starry eyed-

Sesshoumaru: Just get in the closet.

-Everyone watches them walk into the closet-

Inuyasha: I wonder who's going to die first, Sesshoumaru or Amber?

Kagome: I say definitely Sesshoumaru!

-10 minutes pass-

Miroku: What's taking so long?

Kouga: I bet Sesshy boy is getting some!

Inuyasha: He probably is.

-10 more minutes pass-

Miroku: I say we open the door!!!

Inuyasha: All in say I!!

Everyone: I!!!

-Inuyasha opens the door and faints-

Kagome: OH MAH GAWD!!

-All the girls stare-

Kouga: CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!

-The guys turn away from disgust-

Amber: Hi you guys!! Doesn't Sesshy here look pretty!!!

-The girls stare at Sesshoumaru's face, he has on makeup and now looks like a girl-

Sesshoumaru: Help mee...

Amber: -hugs Sesshoumaru- He is my little puppy!!!

Ayame: Now I've seen everything...

-5 minutes later-

Sesshoumaru: Let's play another game...

Ayame: But we don't have any other games.

Kouga: Lets play video games!!!

Guys: I CALL FIRST!! -they all run upstairs to play video games-

Eri: I think I'll just leave now..

Kagome: BYE BYE!!!

Ayame: So... let's have girl talk!

Kagome: No thankyou...

Ayame: AWW COME ON!!!

Brittany: -slips away-

-Door bell rings-

========================To Be Continued===========================

Shadow: Ok I'm done!!! I updated and everything...

Death: So now R&R! I f you want an update!!!

Shadow: And when you review give me some game ideas!!!

Death: And who should the mystery guest be? It could be even you!!!!

Shadow: OR maybe the sexy guy from across the street? And you with him?

Death: Or maybe the sexy girl? If you're a guy!!

Shadow: Well I shall like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my story!!!!

Reviewers:

Innocent Black Flames

Lady2U

Angel-Ashley87

DaggersAngel11

karma-punk

Shadow: Those are only the reviewers from last chapter!!! xD So don't be mad if I didn't put you up!

Death: And remember, to read my other stories for more fun!!!

Shadow: And if you want a new story!! Just give me some ideas!!!

Death: Now my friend is going crazy if I don't hurry up with my ending comments!! She won't stop IMing me.

Shadow: I shall make her wait longer!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!

Death: Ok well review!!

Shadow: Death shaddup!

Death: What did I do?

Shadow: You know what you did!!!

Death: Damn PMSing bitch...

Shadow I HEARD THAT!!

5mins later

Death: I had to delete it cause some stupid person didn't edit it...

Shadow: It's not my faught!!!

Death: Well here it is!! All done!! AND R&R


	6. Gay and Heavenly Moments

Shadow: OMG I'm backkk

Death: OMG. We're back…

Shadow: Rejoice for you have missed us!

Death: Highschool… is fun!

Shadow: Yes it is!

Death: Ok well here is Chapter… ummm… (whispers: Shadow what Chapter are we on…)

Shadow: Umm… 6?

Death: 7?

Shadow: No 6.

Death: 5?

Shadow: DAMNIT NO 6!

Death: Oh… 8…

Shadow: …. No freaking comment…

Death: Well here is Ch. 6!

Shadow….

**

* * *

Gay and Heavenly Moments**

* * *

Kagome: -walks up stairs to answer the door- Hi… DeMaria?

DeMaria: (in a really girlish voice) Ohmigawd HI!

* * *

**(Shadow: I'm so wrong…**

**Brittany: Lmao… He is going to kill you…**

**Shadow: Sadly, I know).**

* * *

Kagome: Umm… Didn't you use to be a boy?

Amber: Ciara wannabe…

DeMaria: What are you talking about. I was always a girl…

Brittany: -pops out of nowhere and pulls down his/her pants- OMG A PENANA!

Kagome: Wow…

Amber: That's just scary…

DeMaria: -disappears in a puff of smoke that has weird Britney Spears music playing-

Kagome: That was… scary….

Brittany: My eyes they loved it!

Everyone: -stares at Brittany-

Amber: Is there something your not telling us?

Ayame: So Kagome, how is Inuyasha these days?

Kagome: -sweat drops- You just saw him.

Ayame: No… I mean how is he… you know…

Kagome: No I don't know…

Amber: Damnit she means how is he doing in bed!

Kagome: -falls Anime style- Ummm…. I wouldn't know.

Ayame: Liar… So Amber how is… Fluffy.

Amber: My boo is all prettyful now. Doesn't he look so pretty.

Sesshoumaru: IM NOT YOUR FUCKING BOO!

Amber: Don't lie to them. You know you love me!

Sesshoumaru: Die!

Kagome: Sit boy.

Sesshoumaru: Stupid wench do I look like Inuyasha to you?

Inuyasha: What did you call Kagome!

Sesshoumaru: What do you think I called her. Half-breed.

Inuyasha: Take that back bastard.

Sesshoumaru: Make me! Half breed. What I forgot you can't understand that word so let me spell it out for you… H-A-L-F-B-R-E-E-D!

Inuaysha: -attacks Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru: -dodges and hits Inuyasha over the head with a metal baseball bat he was hiding behind him-

Kagome: Ouch…

Sesshoumaru: I always wanted to do that…

Ayame: Gay fucker…

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is not and never will be gay.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru do you need me to do anything for you. ANYTHING at all… -winks-

Sesshoumaru: Die ugly bastard!

Jaken: I know you still love me! -disappears-

Amber: My boo is straight just like me…

Ayame: I wouldn't be so sure…

Sesshoumaru: -eye twitches-

Kouga: -skips in- What did I miss?

Kagome: Nothing… nothing at all… So let's play Seven minutes in Heaven!

Everybody: Ok!

Kagome: Now first of all everyone must draw from the magical hat who they go into the closet with.

Ayame: Me first!

Everyone: -intake of breath-

Ayame: -draws out…. Miroku-

Miroku: Oh yeah! I'm about to get me some action!

Kouga: -eye starts twitching- My turn… -draws out Sango-

Miroku: Bastard…

Sango: Don't I have a say in this!

Kagome: Nope! Me next. –draws and draws out… herself?- Wh00t! What good luck I have!

Inuyasha: That's not fair! –has just regained consciousness again-

Kagome: I said you have to go to the closet no matter who you pick. No redoes!

Inuyasha: Still not fair. My turn… -stuffs his hand in the hat and draws out Sesshoumaru- NOW YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T FAIR!

Sesshoumaru: I agree with that bastard!

Amber: Now I have no one to go in with…

Brittany: Me neither..

Amber: -stares at Brittany- OH HELL NO!

Brittany: Don't you love me?

Amber: Umm… Not like that…

Kagome: Well… the rules say no switching so… Your out of luck. Have fun!

Everyone: -groans and start muttering-

Kouga: All in favor of tying her up and locking her in the closet say I!

Everyone except Kagome: I!

Kagome: THAT ISN'T FAIR!

Random people: -tackles Kagome and ties her up and shoves her in the closet-

Kagome: OMG I'M BEING MOLESTED! WHY THE FUCK IS SOMEONE RUBBING MY BUTT!

Random voice: Sorry couldn't help it… It was in my face.

Kagome: -sweat drops-

**

* * *

End Chappie

* * *

**

Shadow: I'm so wrong…

Death: Yes you are….

Shadow: Well review and I think this will just be a never ending story….

Death: You know damn well this story has to end when people go home….

Shadow: True true… Well review because I might not be able to update for a while…

Death: It took you a few months to type this chapter out…

Shadow: Well I'll I still won't be able to update since I'm moving and no computer at the new place

Death: Anyway review! And give us more game ideas and what to do… And please leave a description!

Shadow: Also thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Zeddy200**

**Roe-Masume-Hukimaru**

**Akire**

Death: Well have a nice day. And remember more reviews the better the updates.

Shadow: This one wasn't that long…. So review for updates…


	7. Dancing and Prancing and Some Stuff Inbe

Shadow: Yes I'm finally updating. What is this chapter….. 7?

Death: I think it is!

Shadow: Oh boy it is!

Death: Sorry for that long ass wait!

Shadow: Yes very sorry.

Death: But wait we have an excuse. See… umm… we moved so we didn't have a computer

Shadow: Therefore we couldn't update.

Death: But yea, without further waiting here is CHAPTER SEVEN!

* * *

**Dancing and Prancing and Some Stuff Inbetween**

Kagome: Can someone untie me…. PLEASE!

Miroku: Not until I get a few feels in

Inuyasha: What did you say hentai!

Miroku: Nothing…. –backs away slowly-

Kagome: Now that, that interesting convo is over…. CAN SOMEONE UNTIE ME DAMNIT!

Inuyasha: I rather prefer you tied up.

Kagome: I swear if you don't untie me I'm gonna say the S word.

Inuyasha: -sweat drops- FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SOMEONE UNTIE HER!

-5 mins later-

Sango: Let's have a dance contest!

Miroku: YES DANCE CONTEST!

Sango: Wait…. Let's tie Miroku up before it starts.

Girls: -cheers-

Miroku: -sweat drops- But lady Sango I promise not to try anything.

Sango: You said that 5 minutes ago before you groped me.

Miroku: Please! I JUST WANNA DANCE!

Sango: Fine but dance over there! -points to the other side of the room- Away from me

Miroku: Sango you wound my heart

Sango: You act like I know what that means!

Kouga: You ever notice they fight like a married couple?

Everyone: Yeah we have...

Sango: -turns red- WE DO NOT FIGHT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!

Miroku: Is it so hard as to marry me? -looks like he wants to cry-

Sango: You know I didn't mean it like that.

Miroku: Then give me a hug!

Sango: -stares at him for a second before giving him one- HENTAI!

Miroku: I didn't do anything for once!

Sango: Sorry reflex.

Inuyasha: Now lets start the dance...

-Doorbell rings-

Kagome:I got it! -runs upstairs- Oh, Britney and Sabrina. Hi!

Britney: Hi! -smiles-

Sabrina- Hi.

Kagome: The party is downstairs!

Inuyasha- Now dance contest!

Ayame: Me first! -puts on Beyonce: Check On It- Come on Kouga!

-Kouga and Ayame dance a... interesting dance...-

Inuyasha: Is it just me or does my big toe dance better than them?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru finds that comment funny.

Inuyasha: Shutup Fluffly.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru doesn't answer to that name

Amber: I know he answers to Lord Fluffles

Sesshoumaru: Yes I answer to Lo... Damnit... Don't make me kill you...

Britney- lets bust out wit dem moves!

Everybody: -stares at Britney-

Kouga: Ever notice how she never stops smiling?

Ayame: Yea...

Sango: It's kinda... scary...

Miroku: Kinda? I think its hot!

Sango: -throws a book at his head- Letch...

Miroku: Sango you know you secretly love me!

Sango: How about... HELL TO THE NO!

Kagome: Notice this is turning to a one-sided conversation

Shadow: Yep...

Kagome: OMG, where did you come from

Hiei: Don't worry about it...

Amber: Noticed that Britney is still smiling...

-Everyone stares at Britney who stares back STILL smiling-

Britney: I just like to smile...

Amber: Sureeee... and I like to... nevermind... I realize I do like to do that...

Sabrina: Hey you guys lets sing... -sings some random song-

Brent: HI YOU GUYS!

Brittany: HI BRENT!

Shadow: I still wonder how she knew his name...

Sabrina: Let's all stare accusingly at Brittany.

Brittany: I be pimpin all over the worldddd

DeMario: How the fuck did I get here?

Brittany: How does he do that? He appears out of nowhere!

DeMario: I'm just special like that!

Death: Right... Keep thinking that and see how far in life you get...

Shadow: Man... this is gonna be funny...

DeMario: Tryin to say I'm not special?

Death: Oh, you meant special?

Shadow: Yea Death he meant special as in special ed.

Death: Bit...

Shadow: Don't even say it.. (**a/n: man I just put him down...**)

Death: Hey let's go back to that dance contest and have Brittany and Demario go next. -grins evily-

Shadow: Yeah, I got the music! -puts in Shake by the Ying Yang Twins-

-Everyone watches them dance then they turn away in disgust-

Kagome: OMG PUT THAT AWAY!

Amber: MY EYES THEY BLEED! -cries-

DeMario: What did we do?

Shadow: Hey DeMario... your boring...

DeMario: Shut up.

Brittany: Don't talk about my man like that.

Shadow: Shush before I kick your ass.

Brittany: -sad face- Ok...

Kagome: This dance contest be boring...

Shadow: New thing!

Death: So Brittany...

Brittany: What? -takes out a knife-

Death: Nothing...

DeMario: Thats my girl!

Brittany: I love it when...

Naraku: -appears out of no where- You tryin to steal my girl!

DeMario: Naw, this is my girl!

Naraku: Punk let's take this outside!

DeMario: Fine you damn monkey!

Brittany: But I like monkeys...

Naraku: You hear that she likes monkeys!

Brittany: -coughs- NEW SUBJECT!

DeMario: No new subject. I'm gonna show him who's boss!

Naraku: Bring it!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Shadow: There is chapter 7. Hoped you liked!

Death: Who do you think will win the fight? Cast your votes now!

Shadow: And the reason it takes me so long is because I don't have support!

Death: So if you want updates... REVIEW!

Shadow: That's all for now!


End file.
